


Take for Granted

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 year old Suzie Crabgrass looks back on all the boys she has been with, and realize that Ned wasn’t the worst boyfriend ever. Angsty Nuzie, implied Noze. Suzie's POV about guys. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take for Granted

**Take for Granted**

Summary: 23 year old Suzie Crabgrass looks back on all the boys she has been with, and realize that Ned wasn't the worst boyfriend ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified. Nick does!

* * *

It was funny how much Suzie takes for granted on all the boys she has went out with. And interesting enough, almost all the guys she went out with Moze went out with too. Well with a few exceptions but of course.

 

Suzie always took for granted with Ned's relationship with her. Maybe cause, Suzie thought he would be faithful, no loyal to her. She always knew that Ned liked her when they were little.

But Suzie wasn't always interested in boys like Ned. She was interested in going out with boys like Seth, and Loomer. Both boys were interesting, different, and wild.

_Not like sweet Ned._

Luckily, Ned was still going out with Moze, and still going strong every day.

And even though she once remarked how he was the worst boyfriend ever, Suzie knew that Ned was the type of boy she should go out with.

The type of guy who would make her feel safe, wanted with care of attention.

But Suzie knew she could never get a type of guy like that. Her last boyfriend wasn't like Ned.

Funny, how she compared guys now to Ned. She wasn't in love with Ned; she just missed her chance with him. That's all.

She learned from her last boyfriend not to take guys for granted.

Maybe love was overrated anyway, better to stay single for awhile, until she could find the right guy. Because up to know, to be honest, Ned wasn't the worst boyfriend ever, in fact he was the best.

But she needed time to get over her last boyfriend, who left her heart vulnerable, and after all maybe being single isn't as bad as her girlfriends tell it is.


End file.
